


Смерть превращает жизнь в судьбу

by Norda, WTF_The_Eagle_2019



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norda/pseuds/Norda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Eagle_2019/pseuds/WTF_The_Eagle_2019
Summary: Название:Смерть превращает жизнь в судьбуАвтор:WTF The Eagle 2019Бета:WTF The Eagle 2019Размер:драбл, 807  словПейринг/Персонажи:Эска МакКуновал/Марк АквилаКатегория:джен,Жанр:драма, ангстРейтинг:RПредупреждения:мат древнеримский, убийство подростка, пропущенная сценаКраткое содержание:Старая штука смерть, а каждому внове. ©





	Смерть превращает жизнь в судьбу

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Смерть превращает жизнь в судьбу  
>  **Автор:** WTF The Eagle 2019  
>  **Бета:** WTF The Eagle 2019  
>  **Размер:** драбл, 807 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Эска МакКуновал/Марк Аквила  
>  **Категория:** джен,  
>  **Жанр:** драма, ангст  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Предупреждения:** мат древнеримский, убийство подростка, пропущенная сцена  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Старая штука смерть, а каждому внове. ©

Схватка была неожиданной, но Марк, несмотря на военную пенсию, всё ещё был командиром. Боевым командиром, опытным, обученным и закаленным в боях. Меч в руке, короткие команды. Дикарей хватило бы, чтобы одержать победу над случайными путниками, но сегодня в лице Марка и Эски они встретили достойных противников, один из которых не так давно был римским солдатом, а другой сыном вождя их собственного народа. И один за другим нашли свою смерть в бою. Быструю и легкую, какая и подобает воинам. 

В живых оставался только один: юноша, практически подросток. Переярок, как назвал его про себя Марк: ещё нечто среднее между волчонком с пушистой шерсткой и серыми глазками-бусинками и молодым волком. Уже не ребёнок, цепляющийся за материнскую юбку, но ещё и не молодой воин, заслуживший место среди мужчин. Марк видел таких много раз, ещё рядом с Иской Думнониев. Слишком молодые, чтобы понимать опасность, слишком глупые, чтобы бояться — они с яростью смотрели на солдат, бросали камни в обоз и убегали прочь, стоило кому-нибудь повернуться в их сторону. 

Сейчас переярка удерживал Эска. Парнишка часто дышал, скулил, предчувствуя смерть. 

— Кончай его, Эска! — крикнул Марк, даже не запыхавшись. Он был ещё в плену азарта, но приказ прозвучал чётко. Сейчас, не на территории Рима, не дома в Каллеве, Эска видел в Марке солдата и командира, который командовал и знал, что его приказы исполняются. 

Эска почти подчинился, рука уже начала движение, но его отвлёк запах мочи — мальчик, не выдержав, описался от страха. Эска от неожиданности ослабил хватку, и пленнику хватило несколько ударов сердца, чтобы, будто речному ужу, вывернутся из рук.

— Canis matrem tuam subagiget! — Марк выругался. — Эска! стреляй! Стреляй! — кричал Марк, не спуская глаз с молодого варвара, который вскочил, как белка, и уже проворно, подгоняемый страхом за свою жизнь, карабкался на верх холма под защиту кустов дрока, цепляясь за кочки и траву, как хорь. Весь военный опыт, всё обучение Марка было направлено на то, что нельзя оставлять за спиной врага. Особенно в незнакомой местности. Особенно в местности, где есть враги и нет союзников. 

Будь у Марка под рукой лук со стрелами — не пропустил бы шанса добить врага. Но лук был только у Эски, а молодой дикарь вот-вот скроется из виду. И тогда он точно поведёт по их следу воинов из своего племени, а они с Эской превратятся из случайных путников в желанную добычу — охотничий трофей. 

— Эска! Vae! Быстрей! Он уходит! — Марк закричал снова. Но Эска заторможенно смотрел вслед подростку. 

Марк вытянул из-за пояса нож. Не слишком подходящий для метания, более удобный для ближнего боя, но выбора не было. Подросток вот-вот мог скрыться из вида, пробиться к кустам дрока, где его не достанет ни стрела, ни нож, да и они сами не смогут его найти. Эска так и не шевелился.

Марк хорошо умел метать ножи. Очень хорошо, но переярок уже был довольно далеко.

— Митра, Митра, помоги мне! — римлянин молился своему богу, заводя руку для броска. Сейчас на кону стояла смерть. Выбор только в том — чья она будет. 

Удар сердца, на второй уже нет времени. И вот нож, посланный в цель сильной рукой, летит ровно в спину бегущего без оглядки подростка. Время растянулось, все звуки, кроме свиста ножа и шагов подростка, затихли.

В полной тишине Марк услышал, как металл вошел в тело, хруст позвонков, следом короткий выдох-вскрик и немного погодя удар о землю. 

Марк, хромая, но не замечая боли, бросился к телу, всё ещё опасаясь, что нож только задел подростка, что тот споткнулся и сейчас вскочит и побежит дальше. Но у римлянина ножа больше не было, меч был слишком тяжел для метания, а лук со стрелами были у Эски. Сейчас, именно сейчас они оба были в опасности и беззащитны.

Но, слава богам, дикарь уже был мёртв. Агония, затухающий взгляд демонстрировали, что им повезло. Боги приняли ещё одну смерть. Марк как никогда ощущал злость и бессилие — мало чести в убийстве щенка, у которого едва виднелся пушок над губой. 

— Эска! Morologus es! Что с тобой? Почему не стрелял? Он мог привести своих. Почему ты не убил его, когда был шанс? — Марк бросился к своему бритту и буквально встряхнул его за шкирку. Марк ругался от злости и отчаяния, прекрасно понимая, в какой опасности они сейчас были, чем грозит оставленный за спиной враг. Особенно здесь, в незнакомой местности, изобилующей возможностями для засад. Эска не вырывался и даже не сопротивлялся, уже не так заторможенно, как несколько минут назад, он обвис на руках римлянина, позволяя ему трясти себя.

Марк толкнул бритта в сторону лошадей:

— Эска! Седлай лошадей! Не медли! Эска! 

Злость и досада не ушли, всё также клокотали внутри, но практика и опыт командира взяли своё. В лучшем случае у них есть несколько дней, чтобы убраться подальше от этого ручья и запутать следы, но, возможно, уже к вечеру они превратятся в добычу. В любом случае следовало спешить. 

— Эска, быстрей! — сам римлянин занялся мытьем котелка и упаковкой седельных сумок. Неудавшийся обед он завернул в листья — сейчас времени на еду нет, а вечером может и не быть возможности даже развести костер. Но сейчас главное расшевелить Эску и следить за окрестностями.  


[ 


End file.
